A user may use a mobile device (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet computer, etc.) to download content stored by a set-top box. For example, the set-top box may record a TV program, and the user may download the TV program onto the mobile device to watch at a later time. The content may be associated with a restriction that limits the number of copies of the content that may be made and distributed to mobile devices by the set-top box.